


Moment Of Peace

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Ryan is protective of The Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan savors a small moment of peace on an otherwise stressful job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same world as The Hunters and The Mad King, back when Ryan was a Hunter. Before joining them, however, he was a slave in the kingdom of Nyntando, and as a result doesn't trust The Lads in that kingdom alone.
> 
> Hope you like it and please leave a reply.

Nyntando always made Ryan tense, no matter how many times he had forced himself to go there for the sake of The Lads. No one ever forced him to go, not once, but he didn't trust them alone here. He knew what happened to criminals, intimately, and the thought of Michael, Gavin, or Ray either hanging in front of the entire square, slowly from a rope too short to break the neck, or wasting away as slaves on some noble's farm was too horrible for him to consider. So every time The Lads went to this accursed kingdom on a mission Ryan went with them, to keep them out of trouble.

Inns gave Ryan a small moment of peace, though he was still careful to keep his hood pulled over his head and an eye on The Lads as they sat by the fire, drinking some sort of watered down horse piss they called beer. At least Gavin and Michael were, Ray shared Ryan's distaste for the brew. Turning from them he stepped up to the desk, paying exactly the amount they asked for a weeks stay in one of their rooms. One room was cheaper than four, and Ryan could keep an eye on The Lads that way. He paid for their room, their beds, and whatever food and drink the three had consumed since they had arrived. In any other kingdom he would have tried to barter or threaten to get a lower price, but this kingdom left him too terrified to try. Raising attention could lead to someone recognizing him, and he wasn't sure what was worse, being made an example of or The Lads learning his past. He'd rather die than face either fate, to be honest.

Once he had paid for their stay and their food he went over to the fire, nudging a drowsy Michael and a dozing Gavin. They went with him with little protest, too tired from the drink and the travel to do much else but follow The Gent to their beds. Once they were settled, and only once they were settled, did Ryan lay down in his own bed and allow himself to relax, to claim a few hours of peaceful sleep before morning came and tore out ever horrible thought from him.

At some point in the night The Lads made their way into his bed, forming a pile atop the sleeping Gent. None of them weighed very much, the heaviest was Michael and even he was a slight thing when compared to Ryan, so he tolerated their presence. Tolerated, that was all. He certainly didn't enjoy it, didn't find some small comfort in the knowledge that his Lads were there, safe by his side, where he could kill anything and anyone who dared tried to take them from him. He didn't feel anything like that at all.


End file.
